warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mag/@comment-186.154.103.243-20180203230932/@comment-186.154.103.243-20180205074010
Disagree, taking Kuva floods as a reference Natural Talent is the difference between receiving only damage to shields instead of damage to health while using pull which is her fastest ability, I mean, enemies spawn and start attacking you immediately. But the difference gets pretty obvious with her 2 and 3, if you get shot and you don't know where the fire is coming from, you can use Polarize fast enough to replenish your shield before you get downed. If you are playing defense or camping a room you can plan your actions and save yourself a mod slot, but I ran Mag with a variety of builds on every single mission type for months and my survivability dramatically improved when I started using Natural Talent. Now, about Crush and it's augment there are a ouple things that I need to explain, my post was already too long for this crap but since you are replying.. 1- Pull is better CC than Crush, I don't know why, but enemies stand up very fast after being nocked down by crush, and it was worst back in update 15 or so, enemies barely touched the groud before being up and shooting, meanwhile pull disables enemies longer, is cheaper, can be casted mid air and you can reload while using it, yes, it's a cone, but it also has longer range, you can CC enemies before they start shooting (if you them coming). 2- Crush locks you into a lengthy animation and interrupts other actions (especially without Natural Talent), the range isn't great and you really get in trouble when using Crush in an open area (like void big halls, most of mars, half of Corpus tilesets, grinner galleons etc). So, enemies in range are momentarily removed from the game, but so are you, in solo play that's straight up useless, no discussion about it and I'm glad that you have clear how low the damage is, in squad play Crush removes enemies in range for what? 3s? 3,5s? you just wasted some energy. I can't think of a single practical use for Crush, best case scenario it will give your team enough time to cast a better ability, not that is needed, how many abilities have a longer cast time than Crush? Now, Fracturing Crush. Again, a couple of things: 1- consumes a much needed mod slot, even if you ditch Natural Talent Mag needs every single mod that she can equip. 2- It doesn't really adds CC, enemies can't move but they surely can shoot, no stun involved, and as a result, you need to use Crush while undercover which defeats the "emergency CC" purpose that you implied. 3- it's duration based, the immobilization and armor reduction have a timer, most Mag builds don't use duration (some have less than 100%), as a generalist, my build has 127.5% which will give me 9s of armor reduction, but now I remember, I casted Crush while under cover, so I have to leave my heaven to kill them and they can oneshot me as soon as they get sigh of met. But there is another problem, with 9s (7s base) and a decent amount of enemies you won't be able to kill them before the armor resets to its original value so as a smart person you will cast Crush followed by Polarize to completly remove the armor (did I mentioned that Mag has energy problems), now you can take your time to kill them. Let's say that there weren't many enemies, why would you cast Crush instead of pull then? Let's say that you have an squad mate that will kill them as soon as you reduce 80% of their armor, be realistic at level 100 only heavy units will justify the armor reduction from Crush over the reduction provided by Polarize, and those units are just a few. If you are going beyond level 100 I won't believe you if you tell me that your squad isn't bringing 4x CP... rendering theaugment useless. 4- What would be the point? I mentioned, Mag doesn't have damage problems and is part of the reason why I don't agree with the changes, you gather, you magnetize, you polarize and done, if you don't like the DPS you can add some bullets and done, quick search on youtube and you'll see a crap ton of videos of Mag dispatching hordes of high level enemies in seconds. Mag's problem is that she runs out of mod slots before she is able to artuculate her kit (not to mention that Crush is useless). In conclussion, not only is Crush useless in solo play, is useless and pointless in team play. If you are bringing Mag to a squad it better be to dich some DPS and utility. Think about it, Frost's 4 has slightly less range but since Frost can afford to build for Strength and Range, Avalanche can easily outclass Fracturing Crush in both range and actual armor stripping... not to mention CC.